Believe Me
by Gooniegirl3333
Summary: READ IF YOU DARE! BEFORE I GOT GOOD! When a new woman enters Ryan Wolfe's life, it's not what the team expected.  Now, the CSI: Miami team must race to solve a case that started on the other side of the country before Ryan's career is forever impacted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok, here's my story! Please be kind, this (besides that 1 one-shot I just did) is my first attempt at capturing the CSI: Miami feel. There's a slight cross-over with "Miami Medical." ( =D ) I'm putting this in Season 9 (my episode wish list I guess), so there is no Jesse. He _was _in it at first, but then the news came about him "leaving," so... anyway, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but my mind, and even then I'm not so sure.

* * *

**Teaser:**

Thunder and lightning tainted the otherwise sunny skies of Miami, the storm's anger shining through the windows of the ER. But the staff didn't have the time to pay mind to the disaster it was creating; they were dealing with a disaster of their own.

Doctors and nurses rushed from one side of the trauma room to another as machines orchestrated their sounds in chaos. A blonde with pink streaks in her hair lay on a stretcher. She looked to be in her mid-20's.

"We're losing her!" shouted Dr. Matthew Proctor as he pushed a nurse from his path. Knowing it was the woman's only chance, he grabbed the defibrillator and demanded the same nurse for a charge. "Clear!" …nothing.

From behind the glass that separated the room from the public, a man gripped his hands into fists. His face was drenched in a nervous sweat, and his otherwise pristine hair was tangled from the constant anxious grabbing. "No," he whispered from under his breath as he watched the woman slip away from his life. "Please, don't." His pleadings and prayers were not met to his desire. Instead, he was greeted with the monotonous tone not even doctors were accustomed to.

"Asystole!" exclaimed Charge Nurse Tuck Brody. Every doctor and nurse enclosed on the patient so that she was hardly seen. Ryan Wolfe's fists made contact with the fingerprint-polluted glass. His co-workers jolted in a surprise.

"No!" Ryan screamed, his voice coarse. His eyes glazed over as he watched Dr. Proctor pointlessly save her, but it was too late; she was gone. His knees gave into the weight of his already overwhelming emotions, his hands still grasping the glass. Natalia Boa Vista inched toward him, attempting to lay a hand on his shoulder for comfort but recoiled and instead offered consoling words.

"Ryan, there was nothing you could do." She was answered with nothing more than a light sob. Natalia scanned around the room to meet her eyes with the team. Everyone was there: Calleigh, Eric, Walter, Tripp, and even a concerned Horatio. When their eyes could add no more comfort to the situation, she spoke again. "Ryan, you need to let her go." Ryan suddenly stood and faced the group, anger dwelling from deep within.

"You didn't listen to me." The team was slightly unsure of who he was speaking to. "I told you," he growled under his voice, "but you didn't listen. _None_ of you listen to me!" His voice was now at a scream. "And now she's gone."

"Ryan, what we supposed to do?" said Calleigh defensively. She was not one to give into blame.

"I don't know, maybe believed me? For once?" Ryan collapsed his head into his hands, rubbing his exhausted eyes then brushing his fingers through his hair. From behind him came an all too familiar voice that was deep with formality.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio hesitated, "Mr. Wolfe, you need to consider the situation at hand," he said, lightly intertwining the frames of his sunglasses between his fingers.

"And you!" Ryan now turned toward Horatio with a glare. "You promised you would protect her, but you lied." He turned back to the team. "You all lied." At that moment, he walked towards Horatio, grabbing his gun and badge. "Take them. I'm done." He handed the items to the Lieutenant, whose face shifted from concern to disbelief, and made an about face.

"What the hell, Wolfe?" inquired Walter. "What do you mean you're done?"

"It means I quit!" he said as he walked out the automatic doors of the Emergency Room and into the storm's intensity waiting for him. The layered talk and pleads from the team to Ryan were futile.

**One week earlier:**

Dave Benton, a/v tech, stared at the screen in the A/V Lab of surveillance camera footage as he voiced his findings to Ryan who was standing next to him. The Miami sun glared through the glass windows incorporated throughout the lab and, at times, shined too brightly into the CSI's eyes. "As you can see, the suspect is seen here," he said as he fast-forwarded through the video, "leaving the building around 2 a.m."

"God, is it me, or are the Miami criminals getting stupid?" Ryan said with slight disappointment. Sure he didn't want criminals on the streets, but it were the sneaky ones who made him feel like his job was less obsolete.

"Could it be that you already put away every good criminal?" Dave was always one to make a good joke.

"Funny. Alright, I'll let Horatio know." Ryan pulled out his cell and pressed the speed dial while turning his back to Dave. "Hey, 'H'. Yeah, it looks like we caught the moron on the security footage leaving the scene."

From the front of the lab, the elevator bell dinged. Ryan had a clear line of sight to see who was emerging.

"From the looks of it, it's almost exactly the same time as the victim's TOD," Ryan said as he watched a blonde woman who looked to be in her mid-20's step out from the elevator. His eyes widened in hesitation. "Uh, 'H'? Yeah, I'm gonna have to call you back." Ryan ended the call before receiving an answer from Horatio and ran out of the lab.

"Hi, I'm looking for an Officer Wolfe?" the woman said to the receptionist. Before the receptionist had a chance to answer, Ryan ran up and grabbed the girl by the arm. He pulled her off to the side and took a quick look around the lab making sure no one was within hearing range.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked anxiously.

Back in the A/V Lab, Dave watched Ryan's confrontation with the pretty blonde. He chuckled a bit as he made his way into DNA where CSI Natalia Boa Vista and labrat Maxine Valera were situated.

"Hey, ladies," he said, motioning his head toward the elevator. "Check it out." The two women stopped their analysis and looked up just in time to see Ryan and the woman in an emotional embrace. Valera, ever the romantic, smiled, but Natalia just shrunk her head back down to her testing.

"Aw, how sweet! I could see Ryan going for younger women." Valera giggled. She looked over to Natalia and collapsed her shoulders in disapproval of her discovery. "Natalia, look!" Valera said as she pointed toward the couple. Natalia just shrugged.

"So? So, he has a girlfriend," Natalia grumbled. "Big deal. What is with that pink hair?" Valera made a sharp sigh.

"Those are called peek-a-boos, and they are cute!" Valera said with delight. "The pink looks great for a girl her age."

"Yeah, 12 maybe." Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Dave questioned.

"Dave," Natalia said as she looked at him in detest, "stick to the lab and leave the investigating to the CSI's." Dave and Valera gave each other a look before peering back to the entertainment. They were saddened to see that the two had already disappeared.

"Woah, that was quick," Valera exclaimed. "I wonder where they went."

Not 20 minutes later, Horatio entered the lab and asked Natalia to join him in the conference room. She could see Calleigh, Eric, and Walter heading in the same direction.

As they entered the room, they saw Ryan sitting adjacent to the same woman he was with earlier.

"Ladies, gentlemen, this madam is in need of our help," Horatio voiced as he turned toward her. She hesitated a bit.

"Go ahead," Ryan demanded, his head propped up by his left arm on the arm rest. He had an annoyed sense about him at this moment. The woman swallowed, agitation evident in her posture.

"Well, about 3 months ago, I broke up with my boyfriend because of his… anger issues. He didn't take the situation too lightly and began stalking me. When I filed for a restraining order, I guess it sent him over the edge. After that, he began leaving body parts of women at my door step, each one including a note saying I was next." The woman continued to look agitated.

"Did you report it?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, and the police looked into it, but they said they couldn't do much since there wasn't any evidence pointing to him. They ID'd some of the parts, but couldn't connect him. The threats just got worse after that. He even left a cat's heart once." Despite her attempt to hide it, the woman was clearly upset about the situation. "So, I came to Miami to the one person I knew could help me: Ryan."

"Team, this is now our top priority. Any other cases will have to be put on the back burner," Horatio said.

"Wait a minute," Natalia wasn't quite convinced just yet, "could we have a little background first? Like a name?" The rest of the team was startled. The woman never did tell them who she was, and it was evident they were curious. Who was this mysterious woman, and how did she know Ryan?

"Oh, my name?" asked the woman. "Reagan." She reached her hand out to shake with Natalia's. "Ryan's sister."

[Title Sequence, THE WHO YELL!]

* * *

Ok, so I put myself in the story! (Not my name) But I couldn't help it, I needed some kind of unique feature for the character so that she was distinguishable. That's right, I'm a 20-ish year old blonde with pink peek-a-boos, lol. However, I don't consider myself the character but the actor _playing_ the character, =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Miami sun barely glistened through staggered clouds, echoing the static atmosphere within the lab. There was a mild tension, every member understanding they had little to go on for a case they hardly knew anything about. It was outside their jurisdiction, but that didn't change the fact that the case was affecting one of their own.

Questions arose time and again: how can we make this a Miami case? Who were these girls? Who is this man? What is his real motivation for being with Ryan's sister? Ryan has a sister? Being CSI's they were ready for the answers, but they were unsure of how to obtain them.

Back in the observation room, Calleigh and Eric were waiting on the files from Surprise, AZ, the town Reagan came all the way to Miami from. If they could find something, anything that involved Miami, then maybe they could open up a case. For now, the two sat at the elongated table, elbows resting on top, waiting for Natalia to arrive with the information.

"Hey, guys," Natalia said as she entered through the propped glass door, a file in one hand and a coffee in another. "Fax just came through, and Dave has the crime scene photos in the A/V lab that were emailed to him." She slid the manila folder to the center of the glass table.

"I feel like we're trying to find a needle in a haystack," Eric lightly complained as he began opening up the file. "I mean, I'm all for helping out Wolfe, but-"

"I know," Calleigh interrupted, her emerald eyes locked on the information in front of her, "but Horatio said even the smallest thing we find could possibly give us jurisdiction and a case for Ryan's sister." Eric shook his head in disbelief.

"God, 'Ryan's sister.' Who saw that one coming?" Eric set the papers down in front of him, his eyes now directed toward both women.

"Certainly not me," Natalia replied. They knew she was close to Ryan, but were uncertain of how close. Lately, Natalia began to wonder the same.

"What about you, Calleigh?" Eric implored. "You've known him slightly longer than me. Ever mention any relatives?"

"Besides a niece and an Uncle Ron? Nope." Calleigh momentarily placed the papers down. "Oh, and the pictures of his parents from his apartment. You know, when we-" She knew she didn't need to finish her sentence. That wasn't a case they particularly enjoyed reminiscing about. Sure, Ryan forgave them, especially after clearing his name, but the wound still seemed open for everyone involved. "Ok," Calleigh broke the awkward silence. "Back to the case."

The three began pouring themselves into the evidence and reports:

Severed finger: identified as Melissa Davis

Last seen July of 2009 in Phoenix, Arizona.

Severed toe: identified as Andrea Harris

Last seen October of 2009 in Flagstaff, Arizona.

Severed ear: identification unknown

Kidney: identified as Kendra King

Last seen December of 2009 in Dallas, Texas.

Heart: identified as Jessica Howard

Last seen February 2010 in Atlanta, Georgia.

The list continued with 2 more identified women and 3 more unidentified remains.

"Well, whoever did this is downright maniacal." Natalia sighed in disgust as she rubbed her eyes. They had been at it for nearly 20 minutes in complete silence.

A tall booming voice suddenly startled the trio.

"Well, just wait until you see this," Walter said as he flopped down the crime scene photos. "The people over in Surprise must have a different way of doing things, because they sent over the trace reports with the emailed photos."

"Is that your revelation?" Eric joked. Walter wrinkled his face from the mockery before opening up the file.

"Their lab found traces of iron, molybdenum, and methanol on every body part," Walter affirmed.

"Formaldehyde?" Calleigh questioned, her brow scrunched up, one eye higher than the other. "So, he preserved the parts, as if he was planning something. What's the suspect's name?"

"Uh, a 'John MacIntyre'," announced Eric.

"Of MacIntyre University?" Natalia exclaimed, realizing her job became much harder.

"What's MacIntyre University?" asked Walter.

"Only one of the biggest chains in technical colleges around the country. Think McDonald's with degrees." Natalia said. "He even has one here in Miami."

"Well, if anything, we need to bring in the suspect for questioning," suggested Calleigh.

"But we still have no reason to question him to begin with," Eric replied, ever the devil's advocate. "Besides, isn't he all the way in Arizona?"

"Yeah, about that," Walter interjected, "Mr. MacIntyre is actually in Miami on business."

"How convenient," Eric said as he began to collect the papers from the file to sort them back together. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to just...ask him some questions." Walter let out a deep sigh of hesitation.

"About that as well," he wavered a moment. "He's already in the interrogation room...with Ryan."

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing against Surprise police...well, just kinda something against Arizona police... but enough of that! Anyway... short chapter, but the next one is longer...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to post this! I wanted to get ahead a little with the chapters before I posted the next one. Last chapter was short, but hopefully this one will make up for it.

* * *

Chapter 3

A cool, confident man sat directly across the table from Ryan. His refined blonde hair matched the impeccable promptness of his business suit. His smiles were cunning, almost too cunning. Ryan could sense an underlying motive just by his looks, but suspicion wasn't evidence. He knew he had to trick the man into a confession, any confession.

The two men stared each other down, Ryan sitting back with his head propped up by his left arm. He gave the man once last scan, a raised eyebrow included, before beginning the interrogation.

"So, Mr. MacIntyre, "Ryan began.

"It's John," MacIntyre corrected. Ryan raised his eyebrow again, letting out a sharp exhale.

"Mr. MacIntyre," Ryan continued, "what kind of business brings you to Miami?" He felt that simple questions would, at the very least, ease MacIntyre into a guilty state of some kind.

"The Miami location of my university is holding the groundbreaking ceremony for a brand new building. I'm there for every new development of my campuses," said MacIntyre shrewdly. "Why does any of this matter?"

"I see that you have locations of your universities all over the country?" Ryan tallied up some states from a list in front of him. "Georgia, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, Arizona..."

"Ah, yes. Arizona is where the HQ is located. Very hot," MacIntyre stated as he looked up and down the female officer stationed inside the interrogation room, "and I don't just mean the weather." He gave a careless smile. Ryan, repulsed, continued to question him.

"So, you've heard about the missing students from your campuses? They seemed to have disappeared around the same time you visited each location," Ryan asked.

"Yes," MacIntyre nodded, "I was questioned about that in Arizona. But the local police concluded it was a mere coincidence. None of their evidence pointed in my direction. In fact they are looking into other suspects who may or may not have a personal vendetta against me," MacIntyre looked out through the windowed walls.

There stood Reagan, eyes glaring heavily through her enemy. "They're guessing it's an employee of mine," he snickered as he looked down to pick at his fingernails.

Both Horatio and Calleigh meandered up to Reagan outside the interrogation room. All three watched in silence as Ryan looked over in their direction and sighed, bowing his head. He didn't have time for this.

"Look, I know you did it! I don't care whatever the hell the reports say!" Ryan exclaimed now standing up, his face barely a few feet away from MacIntyre's. "Now tell me why you're really here!" MacIntyre once again smiled in smugness.

"Why don't you ask your sister, **Officer Wolfe**?" McIntyre emphasized. Ryan shifted his weight back in sudden shock. "That's right; I know exactly who you are. What would your Internal Affairs say if they found out you interjected yourself into this investigation? I'm thinking something along the lines of suspension. Especially since you are following leads OUTSIDE your jurisdiction. I here they're tougher than ever now that Stetler is in jail," MacIntyre suggested, his cunning attitude resurfacing. "Now, if there is nothing else, I have meetings to attend to."

With that, MacIntyre escorted himself out of the room, leaving Ryan to contemplate. Making sure to walk by Reagan, he gave a crooked smile partnered with a wink that sent cold pricks up her spine. She wanted to kick him, jump and beat him senseless, but she controlled her anger.

Not long after, Horatio and Calleigh joined Ryan, leaving Reagan outside the room for privacy.

"Ryan, what the hell were you thinking?" Calleigh demanded an answer. He had taken matters into his own hands before, but she figured he would have learned by now.

"What do you mean? I was interrogating a suspect." Ryan answered without much remorse.

"Mr. Wolfe, at the moment, we still don't have a case against him. Until anything related to the case occurs in Miami, there isn't much we can do," Horatio said as he continued to fidget with his sunglasses.

"You guys found nothing?" Ryan anxiously grabbed the file from Calleigh's hand. He glanced through the papers before sighing and dropping his head. He glimpsed over toward Reagan who was standing with another officer. Sighing again, he threw the file to the interrogation table. "Look, 'H', I know he's behind this! The guy's slimy. He's just-something's hinky, ok?"

"Why did MacIntyre suggest you ask your sister?" Calleigh inquired. Ryan remained quiet, contemplating his answer. "I'm starting to believe she's involved in this more than she's letting on."

"No! I mean-" Ryan hesitated. "She's had some problems in the past, drug related. I assumed that was what he was talking about. But I know she's clean now." Calleigh and Horatio both glanced at each other, the idea of difficulty etched into their facial expressions.

From outside of the room, Reagan watched the three silently argue. What she wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in that room. The clicking of heels curtly approached from behind her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Natalia asked as she handed Reagan a cup of coffee.

"I'm ok, scared a bit, but ok." Reagan thankfully took the cup from Natalia, blowing on the top of the sultry liquid before sipping it a bit. "So, you're Natalia, right? Ryan told me about you."

"Good things, I hope," Natalia chuckled.

"Oh, everything he says about this department is good things. I can tell he cares a lot about you guys." Reagan glimpsed momentarily in Natalia's direction before looking back at the three CSI's.

"And we care a lot about him." Natalia half-smiled before taking another sip of her coffee.

"I can tell," Reagan said as she smirked in Natalia's direction. Suddenly, Ryan bolted out towards Reagan, Calleigh and Horatio not far behind. His dashed walk startled both Reagan and Natalia.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked for the Son of a Bitch?" Though Ryan's voice sounded angered, his eyes screamed concern for his baby sister.

"Well, yeah! I mean I knew him before we started dating." Everyone looked to Reagan for more of an explanation. Looking into each set of eyes, she caved. "I was his secretary." Ryan lowered his head and groaned. "I'm sorry; I didn't think any of that matter!"

"Ms. Wolfe," Horatio growled gently under his breath, "Ms. Wolfe, were you with him around the time of the women's disappearances?" Reagan lingered, her eyes shifting from one person to the next, then nodded. More groans.

"You do realize how this looks?" Calleigh questioned.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ryan interrupted. "You are not going to add her to the suspect list!"

"Ryan, we're not trying to imply anything," Natalia reassured him. "I looked at the Arizona reports, and so far she's not implicated."

"Alright," Horatio said, stepping into action, "there is not much we can do until he acts here in Miami. For now, Reagan, you'll just have to lay low. I'm going to have an officer give you a ride to Ryan's place. He'll remain there as a guard." As Reagan was escorted out of the building, she briefly looked back at Ryan with a worried look on her face.

"I'll be home soon before you know it," Ryan called out to her. "Horatio, she wouldn't do this," he said turning to the Lieutenant.

"So," began Natalia. Her car was in the shop for a couple of days, so when Ryan offered his services, Natalia jumped at the chance. Normally the rides home Ryan gave her were less tense, but this night was not normal. Natalia agreed to Ryan stopping off at his place to check on Reagan first, which also meant a longer drive. Twenty minutes into the ride, she was trying desperately to start a conversation. "How close are you and your sister?"

Ryan briefly glanced at her and let out a sharp exhale. He wasn't one to indulge his co-workers in his private life. It was bad enough his sister arrived unexpectedly. Was it worth letting them in? How much could they take?

"Uh, not completely close. I mean, I love her, and I would do pretty much anything for her." Ryan hesitated, his eyes shifting from the road back to Natalia.

"Anything? Did this include her drug problem you mentioned to Calleigh and Horatio?" Natalia pressed but soon realized it might have been too much as she watched Ryan bite his bottom lip. Ryan let out another sharp exhale before pulling over to the side of the road, blocks away from his house.

"I know what this looks like: Big brother to the rescue, right? Look, she's had her problems in the past, but she's dealt with them, just has I have dealt with mine." Ryan gripped the steering wheel and chuckled a bit. "I guess you could say addiction runs in the family." He continued his way towards home. Momentary silence.

"Did you ever tell Reagan about yours?" she inquired.

"You mean about my gambling? How do you think it started?" Ryan asked, pulling into the driveway. Both CSI's were too wrapped up in conversation to notice no police detail.

Before Natalia was able to add more to her inquest, something caught the corner of her eyesight. She anxiously grabbed Ryan by the arm.

"Ryan, the door…look." The porch light was out. Plants and pots were scattered in shards around a wide open door.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Who saw that coming? I know I did, =).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Lordy, it took me awhile to get this out, but I think I'm content with it! Please read and enjoy. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged but not required, =).

* * *

Chapter 4

Ryan didn't like this, not at all. It was 2 too many times that the cops had to be at his place to process a crime scene. The flashing red and blue lights flickered continuously through his windows as he watched Calleigh and Walter determine the path of destruction within his living room. The velvet of his Victorian chair was torn to shreds, the couch pushed over and picture frames once encasing photos of his family shattered on the floor. Tiny smears of what looked to be blood stained the walls.

He yearned to process the room himself, but with IAB once again breathing down his neck, the best he could do was stand there and wait. As he leaned against the wall adjacent to his stairs, one arm crossed and the other hand resting on his lips, he thought about his sister and the unimaginable situation she was currently in.

"Found something," shouted Walter, lifting up what looked like a kitchen knife. The lights from outside reflected off of its blood-covered blade. Eyes widening, Ryan realized his limit and rushed out of the condo, pushing police officers in his momentum, Calleigh not far behind.

"Ryan!" she shouted as she tried to meet his step.

"I'm sorry, Calleigh, but I have to go find her. I can't let MacIntyre get away with this." Ryan was already at his car. Anger obviously set in as he fidgeted with his keys.

"We don't even know if this was MacIntyre!" Calleigh exclaimed.

" 'If it's...'?" Ryan stumbled at the thought. "Calleigh, I know it's MacIntyre! Who the hell else would have taken her?"

"Ok, fine. Let's say it is him. Then what? Don't forget the fact that we still have absolutely no evidence against him to say otherwise," Calleigh protested. Ryan ignored her pleading eyes as he open the car door and got in. "Do you know what you're doing or even where you're going?"

Looking out from the rolled-down window, Ryan's eyes met with Calleigh's. She saw his hesitation, his fear and desperation, a sight she rarely if ever saw come from such a strong, independent man.

"If it makes you feel any better, we won't stop until we find her," Calleigh responded softheartedly. Glancing out the front windshield, Ryan gave the steering wheel one last grip before dropping his eyes and sighing.

"So, you just left your post after being specifically told by the Lieutenant to stay put?"

Natalia was barely controlling her anger. The officer, terrified, stumbled on his words.

"Well, I..uh," he looked around as if to find some kind of escape. "He had the right credentials!" the officer finally screamed. "He told me he was my relief. I know. I should have called it in." He bowed down his head in shame. "Uh, is this going on my record?" the officer suddenly asked in hesitation.

"You'll be lucky if that's all that happens," Natalia scuffed as she walked away, one hand grabbing her cell phone. "Hey, Eric. Yeah, someone posed as a relief, but the original officer couldn't completely identify him."

From across the yard, she could see Ryan reluctantly getting out of his car and eventually leaning against the driver's door. He looked defeated. "Ok, I'll let them know," Natalia said to Eric, quickly closing the cell phone before making her way back to the scene.

It was late, but Ryan couldn't sleep. The police and the team had left a couple hours ago leaving the living room a complete mess, taking Ryan nearly an hour to clean and reorganize.

He insisted to return back to the lab to help in the investigation, but Calleigh reminded Ryan about "conflict of interest." _Conflict of interest, my ass_, he thought. Walter offered his couch to Ryan, but he was stubborn. He didn't want a creep like MacIntyre to get the best of him. Though, there he lay in bed, eyes open, unable to stop his interminable thoughts. Realizing his defeat, he got up to head for the kitchen.

A sudden knock on the door stopped him in his tracks. He quickly grabbed for his backup gun efficiently tucked away under a table by the couch. Inching his way toward the front of the house, Ryan felt his heart beating more quickly and heavily, adrenaline pumping through each vein.

"Ryan?" Wait a minute. That voice was familiar. "Ryan?" The voice scuffed. "Ryan, I know you're awake. Open the door." Putting the gun in the back of his pants, he opened the front door to see Natalia holding a six-pack in one hand and a pizza box in another.

"How'd you know I was still awake?" he asked suspiciously.

"When my sister was abducted, even after she was found and okay, it took me a couple of weeks to settle my mind. Spent a lot of nights with the TV and food, hence the pizza and beer." Natalia felt relieved to see a smirk appear on Ryan's face. Speaking of which, this pizza is beginning to burn my hand-"

"Oh, yeah. Here," Ryan said as he grabbed the pizza. "Come in." As Ryan turned his back to Natalia to walk toward the kitchen, she saw the gun situated nicely in the back of his pants.

"Woah, nervous much?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ryan turned to see Natalia gesturing toward his gun, the six-pack still in her left hand. "Oh, I guess I'm just on edge. Can't be too cautious with a pest like MacIntyre still out there." Natalia set down the beer and walked over to the windows. She sighed deeply after pushing the blinds open and peering out, her head lowering.

"Where's the police detail that's supposed to be stationed outside?" Natalia inquired disconcertedly.

"I sent him home," Ryan said, walking back to the living room with a pizza and plate in each hand. "What?" he said in response to Natalia's raised eyebrow, "I can protect myself."

Both CSI's settled down onto the now repositioned couch. Natalia gazed at the spotless room. She clearly remembered the mess originally left by the team: picture frames covered in fingerprint dust, chairs shifted showing their carpet imprints, blood smeared on the walls. That was but a memory as the living room was now back to its pristine order. Natalia then remembered seeing the damaged Victorian chair on the sidewalk as she pulled up to his house.

"You know, we would have helped you clean up," Natalia suggested.

"I doubt that," Ryan replied. "My kind of cleaning would probably drive you guys nuts. Besides, I needed something to keep my mind busy." He leaned towards the table and began fidgeting with the plate and beer bottle. "So, are there any leads?"

"Valera is supposed to be testing the blood on the knife," she informed Ryan as she watched him shift the plate and the bottle slightly one way then the other.

"Hopefully she'll find more than Reagan's blood on there," he continued.

"Yeah, hopefully." Natalia's eyes alternated from Ryan's face to his shifting of the items, eventually fixating her stare at the items. Ryan continued to correct and re-correct the items' positions.

"I could probably come in and help analyze the rest of the evidence if the lab is short on hands," mentioned Ryan.

"No, I think we have it covered, but thanks." Natalia said.

"I know you guys could use an extra set of eyes-"

"Ryan," Natalia interrupted, but he wasn't listening.

"It would probably be more productive than sitting here waiting for MacIntyre to even call-"

"Ryan," she continued to grab his attention. By now he was just concentrating on the beer bottle.

"But who knows? Maybe Reagan wasn't even taken and she just did all of this to cause drama-"

Natalia suddenly grabbed him by the arm that was playing with the beer bottle.

"Ryan!" she urged. The surprise from snapping out of his self-hypnosis caused the bottle to fall over and break. Ryan deviated his focus to Natalia's eyes. "I know you're worried, but until the analysis is done, there's nothing you can do."

"I need to clean this up," Ryan declared, his deep-thought eyes breaking the moment of intensity, and left for the kitchen.

The awkward silence was broken with a ringing from the phone. Natalia and Ryan quickly glanced at each other in confusion.

"Who the hell?" Ryan set down the paper towels and quickly walked over to answer. "Hello?"

"I see you have company. Tell Ms. Boa Vista who I am and your sister is dead." It was MacIntyre. "And I have a pretty good aim on Boa Vista right now," he said chuckling.

"Hi, dad," Ryan lied. He gave Natalia a silly shrug and smiled.

"Go up the stairs to your room," he instructed. Ryan complied.

"I'm fine, dad. How are you?" Ryan quickly climbed the stairs, his voice trailing behind.

Once inside his room, he shut the door behind him, being careful to lock the door, and ran toward the window.

"You Son of Bitch, MacIntyre. I knew it was you," Ryan said as he pushed the blinds to the side. He searched up and down the street in hopes of seeing MacIntyre stationed somewhere.

"You're not going to find me, Wolfe."

"I swear to God, if you touch her-"

"Relax. I'll let her go, but I want something in return."

"What the hell do you want?" Ryan asked.

"Just you." MacIntyre accompanied the two words with a deep, serious growl. "But you gonna have to come to me."

"Where?" Ryan asked ultimately. He scurried over to the bedside table and pulled out from the drawer a pad and a pen. As he scribed the information given to him, a brief thought came to mind. "What about Natalia?" he asked coming to a standing position now.

"Get rid of her," MacIntyre demanded. "You're a smart man, Wolfe. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Natalia remained seated on Ryan's couch, gently picking at her second slice of pizza, as Ryan flew down the stairs.

"Hey, sorry about that," Ryan said with a smile. "My dad is in California right now, and he forgets the time difference sometimes."

"It's no problem," Natalia said, now setting down the pizza. "Did you tell him about Reagan?"

"Nah. Don't want to worry him yet until we really know what's going on." Ryan eyed the floor and rubbed the back of neck. "So, I'm feeling the sleep deprivation kicking in. I think I'm going to get some kind of rest." He walked toward Natalia as she stood up from the couch. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Natalia replied. "You've been there for me. I'm just returning the favor."

Natalia was hit with a sudden embrace, a deep passionate kiss, from Ryan. Confusion set in for a moment, but she soon realized his intentions as he slipped a folded-up piece of paper in her right hand, fingers intertwining.

Nothing was said as both pulled away and Natalia reached for her cell phone and purse. She gave Ryan one final glance before heading out of the door alone.

The sound of a car starting and backing out was Ryan's cue. He quickly grabbed his things, gun and badge included, before heading out the door as well. "Do your magic, Boa Vista," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**I know! I made them kiss, but it was only for the purpose of the exchange! Swear! I figured a one-handed hug would look suspicious, yeah?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you, everyone, for the wonderful reviews! I'm becoming addicted to them! Not as much as my Coca Cola, but very close! Oh, I only now realize the editor hasn't really been saving my "breaks" to signify a different scene, :: sigh :: I think I fixed that for this one, though.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! The end it coming soon!**

* * *

It was almost 3am. The CSI's were tired, grumpy, and impatient. To top that, the night air was becoming severely humid, a clue to an oncoming storm. Their usual shifts included waking up to the sun, not vice versa, and it didn't help that the sun would soon be completely covered by clouds when it rose. However, they felt it only necessary to put their feelings aside for a fellow friend.

"Valera, any results yet on the blood samples?" asked an irritable Calleigh.

"I've just tested the fifth sample from Ryan's walls," Valera said as she grabbed the paper from the printer. Horatio entered the DNA lab just as she shook her head in disappointment. "It's still a familial match to Ryan." She handed the results to Horatio who in return sighed.

"That's a lot of blood, Horatio," Calleigh said with a concerned look. They both knew they had very little time before Reagan's injuries would pass a point of no return.

"What about the weapon?" Horatio inquired in Valera's direction.

"That was my next sample to test." Both Calleigh and Horatio stared at Valera, who stared back blankly. "Oh," she said, startled. "Sorry, I'm not used to the early hours."

"Eric already tested it for fingerprints, and it looks like the suspect used gloves," Calleigh informed the present company.

"Horatio!" The yell came from the direction of the front lobby as Natalia ran out of the elevator, bolting toward the CSI's. "Horatio, something's wrong," she uttered anxiously, causing both Eric and Walter to rush out of the break room.

"Wait, Natalia, calm down," said a frightened Calleigh. "Did something happen? I thought you were with Ryan."

"I was, but then he received a call from his dad," Natalia said in fear. "I didn't think anything of it until he handed me this," she said as she showed them the paper. Horatio read the note aloud.

MacIntyre U.

ground breaking

He has her.

"MacIntyre University, Horatio," Calleigh whispered. "You don't think Ryan-?"

"Horatio, it was obviously MacIntyre on the phone," Natalia replied. "After I left, I drove around the block. When I came back to his place, Ryan's car was gone."

"Why would Ryan go on his own like this, again?" Calleigh said in frustration.

"Calleigh, I don't think he had a choice," Natalia said defensively.

"Why do say that?" asked Horatio.

"Because he-" Natalia stumbled on her words, carefully deciding what was and what was not needed to be known. "He handed it to me as if someone was watching." She sighed. "Horatio, something felt off after that call."

"Calleigh!" shouted a distressed Valera. As they entered back into the DNA lab, they saw Valera holding the results page, eyes widening. "The sample had a second contribution, so I tested it against every one in the case."

"Did that include the samples from the Arizona case?" inquired Horatio.

"See for yourself," Valera said as she handed him the paper. "I guess Reagan is a lot like her brother, huh?" she said watching Horatio's concerned face turn into a smirk.

Valera's statement instantly reminded Calleigh the time Ryan was a body guard for a young teen-age girl. The CSI's were able to pin-point an attacker as her father, per Ryan's quick thinking of scratching the father's arm.

"You believe him now?" Natalia ignored her crude tone despite everyone else's attention to it.

"Calleigh, I need you to call and wake up any judge you can," Horatio declared, adrenaline rushing. "If you have to drag one out of bed, do it. We need a signed warrant. Walter!" he said turning to the CSI's direction, "call the University's campus safety. Let them know we are in pursuit and in need of their cooperation."

"I'll ride with Calleigh to get the warrant," proclaimed Eric. The two immediately left, Calleigh already talking on her cell phone. Horatio returned his focus to Natalia's direction.

Natalia had since sat on a stool in the DNA lab; only slight relief overcame her from the action being taken. Her mind momentarily searched back to the kiss, unsure of how to process it. It was more of the meaning behind the action than the action itself that confused her.

"You coming?" he asked the distraught CSI.

"Huh?" She quickly brought herself back reality. "Oh, uh, yes. Yeah, I'm with you," Natalia said as both Horatio and Walter began walking out.

"Are you ok?" Valera asked noticing her friend's flustered state.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Natalia lied. She began grabbing her things that she previously threw on the ground. "I'm just worried about Ryan and Reagan."

"No, that's not it," protested Valera. From the front of the lab, Horatio was calling out Natalia's name.

"Maxine," she said as she headed out of lab, "not now."

* * *

Lightening illuminated the campus causing Ryan's night vision to play multiple shadow tricks on him. He was barely able to distinguish the building in front of him let alone the flat, deserted construction zone adjacent to it. As he approached the zone, left hand holding his gun, a single office light flickered on from the currently abandoned building.

"MacIntyre," he whispered to himself as he advanced toward the building. Ryan entered the three-story with caution, the swinging glass door echoing a melody of creeks. If MacIntyre didn't know Ryan was there before, he certainly knew now.

The lightening shined through the tall glass windows that served as the exterior's walls. From what he could see during the random flashes, MacIntyre was nowhere to be seen, for now at least.

A sudden but quiet sound came from behind Ryan compelling him to freeze mid-step. He stood in silence, ears and eyes ready to track the direction of the sound. Again the sound quietly echoed.

It was a faint, painful moan.

Ryan quickly turned and ran toward the sound's direction, fearfully realizing it was coming from the shut doors behind an elevator.

"Reagan?" he shouted, placing his gun in the front of his pants so that he could pound and try to pry open the doors. Only now did he wish he had his gun holster on him. "Reagan, if you can hear me, answer me!"

"Ry…," the faint but distinct voice replied. "Ry-an?" Ryan's heart all but sank from the joy of hearing her voice but the fear of the pain behind it.

"Reagan, just hold on! I'm gonna get you out of there!" Ryan yelled as his eyes searched around the elevator for a clue to opening the doors.

"Ryan," Reagan gulped, "Ryan, I'm cold."

"Don't worry about that," he cried. "Just listen to my voice. It's gonna be ok."

A sudden but noticeable sound came from behind Ryan, a sound he was all too familiar with.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was the hammer of a gun clicking, the barrel pressed up against the back of his head.

* * *

**AAAAHHHH! Yeah, but that was an obvious moment coming, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG, I'm loving all of your reviews! Makes me feel special. You guys are uber awesome, you know that?**

**Well, hopefully this chapter lives up to the rest of the story, =). As always, read and review.**

* * *

Ryan stood in awe, a barrel pointing at the back of his head, as he contemplated his next action.

"You know, for a cop with a heavy academic background, that was a pretty dumb move," MacIntyre said. "Turn around slowly, please."

Instead, Ryan shifted his left hand for the gun placed in the front of his pants.

"Oh!" MacIntyre exclaimed as he reached for Ryan's arm with the knife he carried in his left hand, moving quick enough to slice open a long cut into the cop. Ryan gasped and cringed with pain but held in tight his scream, blood dripping leisurely from the arm. "Another dumb move! Now, let's try this again, huh? Both arms up, and turn around. And if you try anything smart," MacIntyre said as he pressed the barrel of the gun forcefully to his skull, "I will blow your brains out, and then who will save your precious sister?"

Ryan felt he could do nothing but comply and turned around to stare his enemy straight in the eyes.

"Take the gun out, and set it on the floor." Ryan did as he was told then watched as MacIntyre stepped on the gun and slid back towards the front doors that were nearly 50 feet away.

A sudden rush of anger dwelled up in the CSI. With one swift blow, Ryan punched the man in the right of his jaw. Though, MacIntyre was quick to rebound, immediately backhanding Ryan in his right eye with the gun he held. Ryan momentarily lost his balance.

"Did you get that out of your system?" MacIntyre screamed down to an impaired Ryan, the entire room echoing. "Good! Now move!" The man shoved Ryan toward the other side of the hallway just across from the elevator. With the hand that held the knife, MacIntyre gripped onto a lock of the CSI's hair and banged his head into the metal wall.

Ryan continued to hold in his scream of pain, though he noticed he was now bleeding above his right eye as well.

"Let her go," Ryan grumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" MacIntyre inquired, bending down towards Ryan before kneeing him in the stomach. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. But," he shouted standing back up, "I do have a little show-and-tell **just for you**." MacIntyre then strolled over to a remote control with a single red button lying on the floor.

"Look!" he said as he bent down to lift it up, placing the knife in his back pocket before doing so. Ryan was still down on his knees coughing. Both blows to his right eye caused his vision to blur in and out.

"I said look!" MacIntyre screamed. Once again, Ryan complied. "This little toy controls the elevator. Just one push, and," MacIntyre whistled a downward sound and then mimicked a crash, "no more Reagan." He laughed manically.

"I seriously doubt you're smart enough to figure out a device like that," joked Ryan uncouthly.

"Oh, believe me. I am." MacIntyre set the remote back down on the floor.

"Why Reagan?" Ryan asked.

"Reagan! Dear Reagan." MacIntyre began pacing back and forth small enough to keep Ryan in his view. "Reagan was just a pawn, bait if you will. **You** are my real target," he said pointing the gun in Ryan's direction.

"Excuse me?" Ryan said in confusion.

"I take you still don't recognize my last name? MacIntyre? MY SISTER, JAYDEN?" MacIntyre stopped his pacing and took out the knife from his back pocket to point it at Ryan who was still as confused as before.

"Look, man. I don't know what you're talking about or even who you're talking about," Ryan yelled in defense.

"My sister. My dear, sweet sister. Jayden had her life ahead of her. The drug deal was only one time. After that, she swore she was never going to do it again. She swore to me!" MacIntyre was cut off.

"I still don't get where you're going with this," Ryan exclaimed.

"YOU WERE THE ARRESTING OFFICER!" MacIntyre screamed. "You took Jayden in for that drug bust, and it was YOU who told the judge she needed time in jail!" MacIntyre began to sob. His voice lowered, but the animosity was still evident. "It was because of you, **Officer Wolfe**, that she was murdered her first week in jail."

"Then it's me you want, not Reagan. Let her go, and deal with me," Ryan pleaded.

"Nah, it doesn't work that way. You see, I want you to live like me," MacIntyre walked back over to the remote and began to kick it like a soccer ball, gun and knife still pointed at Ryan, "always knowing you could have saved your baby sister, but didn't." MacIntyre dropped his arms down and strolled up towards Ryan until both men were face to face.

"You won't get away with this," Ryan threatened. "I **will** stop you."

"By killing me?" MacIntyre asked. "I'd like to see you try."

With that cue, Ryan kneed him in the gut bringing MacIntyre to a curl who quickly hurled himself in the cop with a scream. Both fell to the cold tiled floor, Ryan suddenly elbowing him in the nose and MacIntyre falling onto his back. His attempt to stand back up was foolish as Ryan grabbed the knife that came with the first fall and dug it deep into MacIntyre's right leg.

As MacIntyre groaned in agony, Ryan began searching for his gun, discovering it under a chair near the front doors. He snatched it hastily and lifted himself back up to face MacIntyre, knowing he finally had the upper-hand.

Turning toward MacIntyre's direction, Ryan realized he wasn't fast enough, seeing MacIntyre pointing his own gun at Ryan's head in one hand, and holding the remote in another.

"Don't come any closer," MacIntyre proclaimed limping on one leg. "Get any closer and I'll drop the elevator **and** shoot you at the same time."

"I thought you wanted me alive for this," Ryan asked still pointing the gun at MacIntyre.

"You suddenly changed my mind." He began to laugh again. "God, this was all too easy!" He shouted. "When I found out you were the arresting officer, I knew I had to take revenge somehow, and I got to say it was a little challenging at first. There isn't much on you, is there? Barely any record of a family. Took me a couple years to finally find something, anything on you. But when I did, it was like fate wanted this for me. You, **Officer Wolfe**, had a younger sister just like me."

Ryan inched a bit closer to him.

"All I had to do was find the perfect girls to throw your sister's way. 'Jealousy, she killed them because she was jealous,' is what they'll say!" he said motioning his gun hand like a big banner in from of him. "It was great plan."

One more inch.

"But this is fine." MacIntyre chuckled once again."Say goodbye."

One shot.

* * *

**Man, I'm like the writers! All of these cliffhangers, tsk tsk. Oh, and I promise I will get some more Tripp and Walter in there (haven't really been using them that much...) AND I just realized I haven't used Tom AT ALL. I need to figure out that one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ugh! I feel like my chapters are a bit short. Anyway, thank you all for such great reviews! Oh, and thank you for subscribing to the story! So happy you guys like it. Anyway, I've added in some Walter and a glimpse of Tripp, lol. Poor babies. I'll give everyone more, I promise.**

**Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Walter held on to the passenger door with one hand while his cell phone was pressed against his ear in the other hand. _Damn, when H drives, he does it with determination_, he thought.

"Uh huh. Ok. Right, we'll meet you there," Walter said as he hung up the call. "That was Eric. It took them three judges, but one finally answered and signed the warrant." Walter witnessed a nod from Horatio whose eyes never left the road. "He said he would meet us at the campus. Calleigh's driving, so they actually might beat us there." He lightly chuckled, but his attempt to brighten the situation failed.

Out of the Hummer, the wind began to pick up viciously. Lightning and thunder cascaded throughout the landscape, adding to the tension of the team members. That is, every member but Natalia, who rode in the back in silence. Walter couldn't help but notice her mindful distance as she stared out the window, her mouth slightly arched down into a frown.

"Nat, you ok?" he questioned. No answer. "Nat, he's going to be fine. They both will."

"Walter's right," Horatio chimed in. "Mr. Wolfe knows how to take care of himself. He's strong like that."

"I know that," Natalia whispered quietly. Both men were unaware of the beat of her heart pounding in her ears or the slow trickle of tears gliding down her cheek. Each tear found its way to the bare skin of her left arm, which was laying motionless on her thigh, inviting goosebumps to the rest of her body.

She couldn't seem to figure it out, these emotions invading her thoughts. Natalia understood Ryan was grasping for a diversion like any good cop. But was she reading into Ryan's actions the wrong way? Sure, she loved Ryan as she did everyone else on the team; she always had. Still, that kiss felt like something more than love, passion, friendship, and regretfully, desperation put together.

_He's trying to save Reagan_, she thought suddenly realizing her selfishness. _Ryan had more important matters than a random kiss._

Then it hit her. What if they didn't make it in time? What if something happened and she never had a chance to talk to him? No matter how hard she tried to focus on the task at hand, she couldn't shake the horrid, confusing emotions. Natalia sighed shakily, loud enough for Walter and Horatio to hear, and clasped her hands together hoping to offer some warmth to her cold body.

"Ms. Boa Vista, are you sure you're alright?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she remarked, wiping the now flowing tears from her face. Walter opened his mouth to speak up but then realized their arrival at the college. Horatio pulled up to where the campus safety officers were waiting.

"Gentlemen," Horatio announced as he flew out of the Hummer, Walter and Natalia not far behind. The storm's gushing wind almost prevented the three from closing their doors. Frank and a cavalry of S.W.A.T officers swarmed around the perimeter.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but without a warrant present, we can't let you or anyone on your team set foot on the campus," a man shorter than Horatio voiced powerfully against the wind. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with "MacIntyre University" scribed on the back and left breast in black print that barely fit him. He seemed very confident for a man with no weapon, save for the heavy metaled flashlight holstered on his right hip.

"That's fine, sir. A warrant is on its way," Horatio reassured. "Speaking of which," he pointed behind the officers to another Hummer racing down the campus street and coming to a sudden halt.

Both Calleigh and Eric jumped out of the vehicle as a gun shot echoed from the building next to them. Every last person bolted towards the building, soon hearing a scream and another shot following then dead silence. Every CSI's hearts dropped, but they kept running, afraid as to what they were to discover behind the glass doors.

* * *

One shot.

One shot was all it took to kick the remote out of MacIntyre's left hand. The criminal fell quickly to the floor and grabbed his bleeding arm in agony. Realizing he still had his gun in the other hand, he attempted to point it toward Ryan with sincere mania.

"You're dead!" MacIntyre screamed. Another shot to his right shoulder, and he was down grasping for air against the pain.

Ryan confidently walked over to the gun on the floor, picked it up, and then went searching for the remote. Once found, he placed both items on a far off table and strolled over to MacIntyre, who was now staring at the ceiling. Ryan stood above him and pointed the gun at him, cocking it.

"Go ahead," MacIntyre teased Ryan through labored breaths. "Kill me. I see the rage in you, that temper Reagan always talked about. You want this." Ryan inhaled deeply.

"No," he said coldly. "I'm not like you." A light groan came from behind the elevators. Ryan shot over to the sounds as the team barged in. Everyone was somewhat soaked from the rain that began to poor down outside. The S.W.A.T. officers immediately ran toward MacIntyre, quickly cuffing him but careful not to agitate his injuries. After all, they wanted him alive.

"What do you think of yourself now, jackass?" Tripp questioned the man, who remained silent. "Take him the hospital to get stitched up, then bring him down to the station."

"Ryan!" Calleigh screamed as she and the others ran toward the CSI.

"You ok, Wolfe?" Eric asked.

"Reagan's behind here," Ryan answered mindlessly, not once looking in their direction. He was still futilely looking for a way through the doors.

"Wolfe, you're bleeding!" exclaimed Walter as Calleigh went to grab his left arm. Ryan immediately yanked it from her grasps. "Come on, we need to get you to a hospital."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Ryan said sharply. "Reagan? Reagan, I'm here!" There was no answer. Paramedics and Firemen pushed their way through the commotion to begin their work on freeing her.

"Ryan, come on. Let them do their job. You need to get checked out," Calleigh insisted.

"No!" he screamed, a small quiver escaping his breath. "I'm not leaving her." Recognizing his determination, an emotion they had seen from him many times before, the CSIs retreated back towards Horatio and a nervous Natalia.

"H, he's lost in it," Walter disclosed. The team watched as Tripp and the S.W.A.T. officers began to carry MacIntyre off, first passing by Ryan.

"You're too late," mocked MacIntyre. The same rage he saw earlier overcame Ryan as he jumped for him, only to have the officers rush MacIntyre out. Eric and Walter both scrambled to hold Ryan back, his blood now staining their shirts.

"You should have killed me!" MacIntyre's scream and laughter trailed outside.

"Get that moron outta here!" Tripp shouted.

Creaking came from behind them as the elevator doors opened to display an unconscious Reagan on the floor of the elevator shaft.

"Oh my God, Reagan!" Ryan shrieked running towards the stretcher the Paramedics were lying her on. "It's ok, Reagan. You're safe now. No one can hurt you." He cringed at her pale, lifeless state and watched the men roll the stretcher off towards the ambulance. The team walked up to him, unsure of how to approach, but Ryan could feel their presence.

"It's my fault," Ryan proclaimed rigidly. "MacIntyre was after me, and because of that, Reagan might die." Not a word was spoken. The team could only stare at him.

"He should have killed me," he whispered under his voice, leaving the team behind and making his way toward the ambulance.

* * *

**I'm beginning to depress myself, ah! And no worries, we are not done with MacIntyre _just yet_, =).**

**I have a feeling my next chapter will be longer, promise...sorta...here's to hoping the muse works overtime!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: O.M.G. You guys and your reviews are making me sooooo happy! You should have seen me at Starbucks the next morning making silly grins and giggling while in line reading them on my phone. People thought I was crazy!**

**Because of such wonderfulness, here's an UBER LONG chapter I promised you guys! Hope you like it! Here, I introduce the "Miami Medical" cast. I gave them a cute little spotlight moment but only because it serves a purpose to the story, =).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own "Miami Medical." CBS does...or did really. Stupid.**

* * *

"Wait a minute. Why are we here?" questioned Ryan, who was sitting beside his sister in the ambulance, carefully holding her hand. "This isn't Dade Memorial Hospital."

"I'm sorry, sir, but we were rerouted to the Miami Trauma Center," the EMT exclaimed, checking the machines periodically.

Ryan sighed nervously. If Reagan was going to be treated, he wanted Alexx to see her, no one else. Though, at this point he feared he had no choice as the back doors of the vehicle opened up.

"Alright, what have we got?" shouted Dr. Chris Deleo. The good looking blonde man grabbed the stretcher to help it out. Before Ryan could listen in on Reagan's prognosis, another doctor came to his side.

"Sir, if you could come with me, I'll get you stitched up," announced a small but vibrant blonde as she grabbed his uninjured arm. She paused when she noticed Ryan wasn't moving from his place. Looking toward his focus, she saw the girl being taken into one of the trauma rooms. "Don't worry. Dr. Deleo and Dr. Proctor will do everything in their power to help her." Ryan reluctantly gave in to her pleading and had the doctor escort him to a bed.

"Alright, let's see what we got," continued the petite doctor. She grabbed a pair of medical gloves to slip on while Ryan presented his left arm silently. "Hm, looks pretty good. A couple of stitches should do it, but I can't guarantee there won't be a scar. I'll take care of that cut over your eye as well if you like."

Ryan remained quiet, carefully studying the fresh cut on his arm, now a reminder of the passing events.

"I'm Dr. Serena Warren, by the way," Serena mentioned cocking her head slightly to try and get a good look at his face. The anguish in his eyes was a bit overwhelming. She sighed heavily. "Ok, let's get started."

From behind the door across the room, uproar could be heard, causing Ryan to glance forward. He noticed the police officer stationed by the door and couldn't help but wonder if MacIntyre was there. The whining and screaming continued.

* * *

"Calm down," voiced Dr. Eva Zambrano, a hot latina woman with short fiery brown hair.

"I'm going to die!" screamed the patient as Eva pulled out the other bullet.

"No, you're not," she said as she rolled her eyes. "The cop who shot you either made sure you'd stay alive or had really bad aim, because nothing important was hit."

"Nothing important!" he shrieked, eyes widening. "**I'm** not important?"

"Give it a rest, and stop pulling! It's hard enough stitching you up with you chained to the bed." Eva began to wonder why she took these cases in the first place.

"Well, maybe you should ask the nice officer out there to un-cuff me," MacIntyre brought back his cunning smile and winked, but winced as the doctor added a final stitch.

"Fat chance." Eva rolled her chair over to the back tables to find more gauze but to no avail. Sighing, she lowered her head in defeat. _We really need better trained nurses here_, she thought. "Ok, stay put. I need more supplies to finish you up, and then you are free to go... eh, well, you know what I mean." With that, Eva opened the door to the busy commotion of the hospital.

As the door swung open, Ryan stole a glimpse into the room and noticed MacIntyre attempting to scratch his wounds but failing per the cuffs.

"Ok, you are good to go," proclaimed Dr. Warren as she looked back to a prompt walking Dr. Zambrano. "Stay put, and I'm going to go write you a script for pain meds," she said quickly and ran off towards the other female doctor. Ryan remained on the bed, contemplating.

* * *

"Hey, Eva!" Serena shouted trying to catch the doctor's step. "Thanks for taking the convict. Didn't really enjoy his look." She snapped off the medical gloves and threw them in a canister.

"That wimp?" Eva rolled her eyes as the two came to a stop at the front desk. "He's nothing. How's your patient doing?" she questioned looking back at the bed Ryan was situated on.

"Hot," Serena admitted, "but truth be told, he seems really down, depressed almost. You think I should call for a Psych Consult?"

"Of course he's depressed," chimed in Dr. Chris Deleo. The stunning blonde man strolled up to the women with a frown. "That," he said pointing toward the trauma room, "is his sister." Reagan lay attached to every machine that sang a medical beep or whistle.

"Don't you girls have anything better to do than to gossip about a cop?" Dr. Matthew Proctor quickly said from behind the three before walking off. Dr. Proctor was a British bastard of a sort disguised as their boss, but he did have his moments.

"Wait," Serena asked shockingly. "He's a cop?"

"Don't you listen to the shout-outs before the ambulance arrives?" scuffed Eva. Serena stared, her mouth grasping for words. "Right, you were texting. Maybe you should go back to the hot depressed cop before he cites you." Eva trailed off, leaving Serena and Chris behind.

Though, when Serena turned back toward Ryan's bed, he was gone.

* * *

The door to MacIntyre's room slowly opened.

"Hey, gorgeous. Back so soon? You missed me, didn't you?" MacIntyre said arrogantly. His eyes widened when realizing the brunette bombshell was not his visitor but instead Ryan.

"Well, well, well. Look who dragged himself out a ditch?" MacIntyre asked rhetorically. "You know, you look like hell."

"Shut up, moron," Ryan said coldly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, I don't need that kind of attitude from you. Hey!" he began to shout out, "police brutality in here! Help me!"

"Shut it! I'm not here for that," Ryan said defensively. "I came to ask about your sister. What was she like?" MacIntyre stared at Ryan astonishingly.

"Uh, well," he stuttered. "She...was...amazing." For the first moment since the two had met, Ryan began to see a genuine look of happiness in MacIntyre's eyes. "She decided early on in life she wanted to be a teacher, you know? Help kids who were less fortunate than us." He sighed. "Just an amazing heart."

"Then, how did she get into the drug scene?" Ryan's questions were more for his sake than the other man's.

"A guy, of course. It was a high school crush gone badly, I guess. I wouldn't know, I wasn't around much during her teen years." MacIntyre grew silent, unable to bare the memories.

"I-just wanted to say-I'm sorry." Ryan's eyes focused on the floor as MacIntyre watched his agony. "It's my fault this ever happened."

"You know," MacIntyre began, "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Ryan silently waited for an explanation. "Well, you knew what was going on. You told your team, tried to persuade them. Why wouldn't they believe you?" MacIntyre shifted his eyes as he cocked his head to the side.

"They were just doing their jobs. They have to go by the evidence." Ryan felt his words trying to reassure himself.

"But they're your friends, your family almost, right? They should have listened to you, and they didn't." He held back a grin while noticing the CSI shift his focus trying to comprehend the information. "They seem to do that a lot with you, don't they?" he continued.

_No, don't listen to him_, Ryan thought. _He tried to kill Reagan once and you along with it. He's playing with you, with your state. **Don't listen to him!**_

"With the gambling, the Russian mob...the diamonds." MacIntyre rolled his eyes up to ponder. "That's not like any family I've ever heard of."

"Alright, sir, let's get you finished up!" bellowed Eva as she opened the door spaciously. "Oh!" She quickly caught her step before stumbling into Ryan. "I'm sorry," she chuckled. "Wait a minute, how did you get past the guard?"

Ryan hastily searched for an answer, but found none and instead quietly reached for the door. Before heading out, he sent MacIntyre a glimpse, a combination of contemplation and confusion, and quickly closed the door.

"O…k," she dragged.

"Ha!" MacIntyre chuckled. "I still got it."

"Got what?" the doctor inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh," he lightly chuckled, "nothing." A maniacal smirk was casted as Eva finished up the wound.

* * *

The doors to the ER flew open as the rain and wind poured in. With it was the team. Their eyes went immediately to a half shocked Ryan running towards the trauma room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryan asked Walter coldly. "Shouldn't you be at the crime scene?" He swiftly turned his head back to his sister.

"We got the night shift to take over," Walter responded defensively. He briefly looked back at the rest at the team and shrugged.

"Officer Wolfe?" shouted out Dr. Proctor.

"I'm here," Ryan proclaimed shakily.

"Reagan is stable for now," Dr. Proctor admitted. "If we had gotten to her sooner, she might have had a better chance," he began, "but we feel she lost too much blood. Her state is beginning to deteriorate." Ryan's body stiffened and he lowered his head. A hand, unsure of who it belonged to, was gently placed on Ryan shoulder, which he promptly brushed off.

"I can't do this," Ryan exclaimed as he ran out of the ER entrance doors.

"Someone needs to talk to him," Frank suggested. Everyone nodded then shifted their eyes towards Natalia. Her eyes widened realizing their idea.

"What, me?" Natalia pointed to herself. "No. Absolutely not." She waved her arms in protest before turning around to walk away. Calleigh grabbed her before she could make her escape.

"You're closest to him," Calleigh informed her. "He'll listen to you."

* * *

By now, the storm had died down significantly as Natalia walked out of the automatic doors. To her right were a crowded bunch of doctors and nurses engulfed in smoke, and to her left was a beaten-down Ryan. He was slouched against the brick hospital wall, his arms crossed and his eyes pressed shut to constrict the tears. Trembled moments of breathing would briefly escape him as Natalia skittishly walked over.

"Hey," she said under her breath. Ryan's eyes opened only slightly. "Are you ok?" He let off a deep exhale.

"I'm fine," he said sternly.

"You wanna talk about it?" she questioned.

"I-," Ryan hesitated, "I don't know." He shifted his eyes down toward the pavement. "I'm not even sure I know how." He had never been more honest. How do you begin to talk when your biggest trait is keeping silent, especially about someone your friends met only a couple of days ago? Friends; Ryan was desperately trying to find its meaning, determined to not give into MacIntyre's ideas, however true they might **seem**.

"We don't have to talk then," Natalia reassured him. "We can just stand here." She shifted her eyes back and forth in Ryan's direction hoping to gain a reaction from him. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here," he began. "I wasn't really ever there for Reagan, growing up I mean." Natalia remained silent, listening to his small confession. "Everything she had to go through, her drug problem, going to rehab... those are the only things I really know about her, did you know that?" Ryan turned to face Natalia, his right shoulder now against the wall. Natalia continued to listen, staring deep into his eyes. "I don't know her favorite color, favorite movie, what she likes to do to relax-"

"The fact remains is that you're here for her now when no one else can be," Natalia interrupted. It was now Ryan's turned to stare deeply.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Ryan said contritely. "I know what I did seemed more of an ulterior move than anything else."

"No," Natalia proclaimed, her eyes breaking the concentration. "I know you were worried about your sister, and you needed to get information to me."

"It's just that I don't want you of all people to think I was using you," he continued.

"Ryan, really. I understand you were in a tough position, you were thinking fast like any good cop, and you had to do what you had to do." She knew she was rambling now, but Natalia couldn't seem to help herself. "And, if you had to let me know by kissing me, then I get i-"

A seamless wave of motion hit Natalia as Ryan pressed his lips to her once again, only this time she allowed it more freely. Ryan's hands caressed through Natalia's hair as she grasped for his neck. Both released the lock only for seconds of air before diving back into each other again. The wind of a new storm approaching built up around them creating a whirlwind.

Natalia's mind drifted to a thought for an instant. Did Ryan really want this, or was he just so upset about Reagan that he needed a release? Did she really even care? Not really. For this moment, she let the up-rise of passion murder her strength leaving her vulnerable to anything. Goosebumps invaded her body again, but Ryan's touch flushed her over.

"Ryan!" screamed Eric from the doors. The sudden interruption startled them out of the lock, both straightening their clothes and wiping off their lips with their hands. Eric felt the urge to smile at the astonishing discovery but knew there was no time for that.

"It's Reagan," Eric announced. Ryan's eyes widened into worry and rushed back into the hospital leaving Natalia in the now pouring rain to trail behind.

* * *

**Haha, I'm pulling MacIntyre in every which direction I can, huh? First he's cunning, then maniacal, then a wimp, then loving, then maniacal again! A very full character indeed. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the meet between MacIntyre and Ryan would probably NEVER happen in real life, but for the sake of drama... well, the writers do that all the time!**

**You guys know what's coming next! The death scene! Poor Reagan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So sorry! School started, and I am in the middle of my last undergrad class! yay! BUT, I haven't started my homework for this week (that's due tomorrow) because I needed to get this done first! So there, the things I do for you guys, lol. I ended up making a dedication video for this story which you can find here: .com/watch?v=dwWdH3vhuJA I suggest you watch it before they block it...again!

**PS.** Your reviews are amazing, I love em like oreos.

**PPS.** I do NOT own CSI: Miami or Miami Medical, =).

* * *

Dampened leaves soaked from the storm trailed behind Eric, Ryan, and Natalia as they ran towards Dr. Proctor.

"Dr., what's wrong?" asked Ryan fearfully. Dr. Proctor furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Nothing is wrong. Your sister is awake," he replied with a gentle smile. Gasps chorused from the team as some rubbed and patted Ryan's back in excitement. Ryan patiently waited for more information, eyes widened and focused on the doctor.

"Once we are sure she is stable enough, we are going to move her to the ICU," Proctor paused. "She asked for you."

Ryan stiffened up, unsure of his feelings about seeing his sister in such a horrid state. He wasn't sure if he could handle it or even if he deserved it. Walking unsteadily toward the threshold of the ER room, he stopped abruptly. Reagan was within his sight, hooked up to machines, pale skin, eyes blinking open and shut as if in a daze. Slowly, he began to take a step back when a hand grabbed his right hand and intertwined the fingers together.

"It's ok," whispered Natalia in Ryan's right ear. She could feel the pressing eyes of the team on her back, but she paid no attention. "Remember how much she needs you right now."

Ryan shifted his head to gaze her in the eyes. He lightly grinned while Natalia secured his head in her right hand to kiss his forehead. With newly found confidence, Ryan entered the room. To the right was Charge Nurse Tuck Brody, a tall, well-built chocolate man with dimples to woo any woman.

"Oh, you must be the brother. I'll just get out of your way so you guys can have some privacy." Tuck grabbed a chair and brought it to Ryan.

Reagan opened her eyes once more and quietly sighed in Ryan's direction. She began to separate her lips to speak.

"Oh, no, no, no," Ryan protested, bringing a hand to her mouth. "The doctor said you need to save your strength." He looked her up and down. "You look amazing." Reagan smiled. "No, really. You look a lot better than I did with my last beating." Chuckling a bit, he gave a deep earthly sigh. "I'm sorry." Reagan crinkled her brow. "This was all my fault. MacIntyre was after me, and he used you to get revenge. I'm just so sorry." He shook his head in defeat, but then felt a cold hand rest onto his. Looking back up to Reagan, Ryan smiled at her shaking her head then blowing him a kiss.

Ryan suddenly realized he wasn't alone when a phone rang from behind him. He turned around to see the entire team outside of the doorway with an embarrassed Tripp grabbing his phone, an apologetic look to his face.

"This is Det. Tripp," he announced into the cellphone, trailing off.

"Hey," Ryan proclaimed turning back to the hospital bed, trying to forget the audience. "Remember that one weekend when Dad built us the tree house? You accidentally pushed me and I fell out and broke my leg, remember?" Reagan lowered her eyes a bit in embarrassment making Ryan laugh a little. "I ended up having to stay home for a day or two, and you played sick so I wouldn't have to be by myself." He gulped as if to catch his breath and let out a shaky exhale.

"Well, it's now my turn. I'm gonna play sick and stay until you get better, ok? But you have to promise to get better." Tripp's voice came trailing back.

"That's just great. Thank you," Tripp said as he hung up the phone. "That was the Surprise Police in Arizona. They were able to get a warrant from the information we found at MacIntyre's campus office. They found his hideaway house. Looks like women weren't the only thing he was smuggling into the state."

"Tripp, elaborate," replied Horatio as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Pounds and pounds of drugs, weapons, you name it. Seems his high profile money was able to buy him some privacy, but now it looks like he's going away for a very long time."

"Did you hear that?" Ryan asked Reagan with a cheerful smile. "It's going to be alright. He's going away and we'll never have to worry. We are going to be just fine." Reagan motioned for Ryan to come closer to her as she whispered a message into his ear.

Slowly, she closed her eyes.

Rapid beeping.

"Reagan?" Ryan's eyes widened desperately. "Reagan?" he screamed. Dr. Proctor and Charge Nurse Brody pushed their way through the crowd.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Dr. Proctor announced.

"No, I'm not leaving her!" Ryan yelled. Walter and Eric snatched him by the arms.

"Come on, man," Walter said, "let them do their jobs."

"Yeah, let's go," Eric agreed. Both men struggled with Ryan who continued to resist and shout out his sister's name in vain. He threw himself out of their grip and ran to the window to watch. MacIntyre's voice entered his thoughts again.

_You told your team... why wouldn't they believe you? _

"No," he whispered under his breath.

_But they're your friends, your family almost, right?__ … __That's not like any family I've ever heard of._

"Please, don't," Ryan pleaded with himself. He couldn't give into this, but he feared he wasn't strong enough.

...

Flatline.

* * *

Ryan was done as he flew out of the hospital, emotions running rampant. He said his words to everyone even though he didn't fully believe the words himself. He looked down at a puddle in front of him. Seeing his reflection, he understood what he had to do next. Shaking from the wind and rain, he pulled out his cellphone and pressed a speed dial. Natalia appeared out from the hospital in time to hear his conversation.

"Hi, dad?" Ryan paused. "Something happened. It's Reagan," he paused again, trying his best to control his anguish. "Oh, God. Dad I'm so sorry." Finally, he let the tears cascade, dropping his head into his free hand.

Natalia slowly walked backwards into the hospital, awestricken.

* * *

Some days went by and, save for the occasional patrol car driving by his house, no one from the lab had seen or heard from Ryan. Horatio lectured the team about giving him some space to which they reluctantly agreed, Natalia included.

A bell was heard from the front of the lab signaling the arrival of the elevator. Ryan stepped out hesitantly, walking over to the receptionist to make his visitation aware before heading towards Horatio's office. Eyes from labrats and other technicians focused on his presence as he made his way down the hall, unfortunately having to pass by the break room and DNA. Calleigh and Eric watched, both unsure of how to approach him.

"Hey, Ryan's back," announced Maxine while standing next to Natalia in DNA. Ryan's eyes met with her's as she looked up. They exchanged silent "hello's".

"Ryan!" shouted an ecstatic Dave Benton, running out of the break room. He presented a hand in which Ryan gladly accepted to shake.

"Hey, Dave. How's it going?" Ryan asked timidly with a small grin.

"I should be asking you that question! The A/V lab isn't the same without a fellow techie." Dave chuckled. Glancing around, he whispered, "I've had to deal with Delko. I never realized how serious that man can be!"

"Ah, well, I think I'm partly to blame." Ryan gave him another timid smile.

"Mr. Wolfe." Horatio peered out of his office door.

"Hi, H." Ryan said calmly.

"Thank you for calling. Come in." The two walked into the office and closed the door.

"How have you been?" Horatio asked as he sat behind his desk.

"I, uh... I'm ok," he replied sitting down in a chair across from his boss. "Thanks for checking up on me." Horatio cocked his head to the side in amusement.

"Well, I like to watch over every member of this family." Both smiled.

"What I said... that day at the hospital-" Ryan suddenly lost his words.

"Are you sure you're really done being apart of this team?" Horatio questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. Reagan dying had made question my life. I don't want to leave what I love, but I'm not sure if I can handle being here anymore." Horatio stayed quiet as Ryan abruptly stood up from the chair. "I mean, after everything that's happened here with me, the team...everything." Briefly pausing, Ryan continued.

"I realized that I've lost a lot of trust in this lab. I don't blame you guys for Reagan's death; that was all MacIntyre's doing, but-" Ryan calmed his voice down," A lot of what MacIntyre said really made me think about my place here."

"I'm sorry it's become so hard for you to trust us. It really should have never gotten that far," Horatio said remorsefully. Ryan lowered his head as Horatio continued.

"I won't dare to say I understand where you are coming from, but maybe you should step back for awhile. You mentioned having to deal with the arrangements and getting Reagan back to Boston. Maybe now's the time for a break, access the situation."

"Maybe," Ryan replied shrugging his shoulders. "You know, though, when I think about it, I remember how I felt not being here when I was fired. It was like asking me to not breathe. I could barely handle it."

"I remember," Horatio said. "I could see it every time you had to visit."

"I guess it's like you said," Ryan proclaimed. "It's in my-"

"-blood." Horatio finished with a smile. "Indeed it is."

"So, do I still have a place here?" Ryan questioned.

"As long as you promise me one thing."

"What's that, H?" Ryan asked.

"Understand that, like everyone else on this team, I am here for you."

* * *

Ryan left Horatio's office with a smile, something he hadn't truly experienced for the last couple of days. Walking past the break room, he noticed nearly everyone had joined in conversation, more than likely about him. Chuckling lightly, he entered to an abrupt silence. Eric and Calleigh were sitting on the couch, while Valera, Travers, Dave, and Natalia were circled around the table. Walter was conveniently leaning against the sink.

"Hi," Calleigh welcomed in a quiet southern drawl.

"Hi, guys," Ryan replied. "Uh, Valera, Travers, Dave... could you guys excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem," Valera replied with a smile as the three left quietly.

"Listen, about that day," Ryan continued once he knew the three were out of hearing distance. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Actually," Eric interrupted, "we are the ones who should be sorry." Ryan stared in confusion. "We've all been talking about it, and we realize we haven't been really there for you as a family. You were right to lash at us like that."

"No, I let my emotions get the best of me, and I took Reagan's death out on you guys."

"But, we should have taken your word that MacIntyre was crooked," Calleigh replied.

"You were only doing your job as investigators. Hunches don't solve cases, evidence does-"

"Dude, would you just take an apology for once?" Walter chuckled at his friend. The group smiled in unison.

"Only if you take mine," Ryan slyly remarked.

"Deal," agreed Calleigh. "Now, why don't we all go out for drinks and toast to Reagan? I take it everyone is off?" Everyone nodded and proceeded out of the room.

Natalia, still remaining quiet, was the last to leave. Passing the arch of the doorway, Ryan caught her arm and whisked her to the side.

"Hi," he simply stated. Natalia's eyes glistened deep into his.

"Hi," she replied.

"I missed you," Ryan said with a smirk. Natalia hesitated.

"Uh, where do we stand?" she asked inquisitively. Ryan furrowed his brow. "I mean, you were going through so much, and I was more than happy to be there for you, and I don't want to offend your sister's death, but-"

"Nat, do you want to know what Reagan whispered to me before..." Ryan lowered his eyes and swallowed hard. "She said 'Don't let her get away.' At first I wasn't sure what she meant, but now I know exactly what she was saying."

"But how did she-?" Natalia was extremely confused. They didn't start, well whatever you want to call it, until after Reagan was taken.

"Little sisters, huh? They have a way of opening you up." Both smiled.

"Have you been to see her body yet?" Natalia pressed.

"No. I keep getting a call from the coroner to come so he can release the body, but I don't know." Ryan shyly turned away.

"Listen, Ryan. You didn't have a chance to say goodbye to her, not really at least. If you don't go, you'll regret it."

"Come on, guys! Everyone is waiting!" shouted Walter. "Even Tripp and Horatio!" Calleigh, Eric, and Walter didn't press the matter, knowing eventually the two would bring them in. Though, neither of them could help but smile childishly, Calleigh giggling under her breath.

Everyone walked towards the elevator, except for Ryan and Natalia who took the stairs, arm in arm. Yeah, he was glad to be back.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing this story, and I'm gonna miss it, =)**

**You might be asking, "go see Reagan's body? My goodness, why?" Well, because he has some secrets to discover in my next fanfic. That's right! My next one! I won't be able to start it until I'm done with this class, but it's only an 8 week class. **


	10. Author's Extra Note,

An extra note...

I noticed this lovely site edited out my link (which I figured it would, =) )

Since it was edited out:

that video is at the y o u t u b e site, =).

Just add watch?v=dwWdH3vhuJA after com and you are good to go, =).

Yay, RaiN.

Ok, now the story is over, =).


End file.
